The present invention relates to a motor provided with a bottom run-off hole and a run-off channel, and in particular, to a motor adapted for use in a motor vehicle raising mechanism and having a pot-shaped motor casing. Such a motor is known from WO-A-8 806 368.
In the aforementioned known case, a cap-shaped end plate is adapted to be mounted on the front end of a cylinder-shaped motor casing and is provided with a run-off channel. The run-off channel runs parallel to the axial cap mantle. A run-off hole is produced in the region of the continuation of the run-off channel at the cap mantle by a subsequent machining of the end plate.
In another motor known from EP-B1-0 221 304, a radial run-off hole is provided at the bottom of the motor casing, in the casing mantle. Any moisture which has penetrated into the interior of the motor casing, or condensation water which has formed in the motor casing itself is supposed to flow out of the radial run-off hole. Unfortunately, such a drain opening does not always meet the required conditions. Since such a run-off hole is worked into the casing mantle from the outside of the metal casing, metal burrs are formed. These burrs can prevent the run-off of the moisture from the inside of the motor casing. In addition, there is the danger that a drop of water formed on the outside of the motor casing, in front of the drain opening, will be drawn into the interior of the motor casing when the rotor of the motor begins rotating.
The present invention seeks to provide a run-off device which ensures reliable run-off of condensation water from the inside of the motor casing to the outside and which is able to be simply designed and produced. That is, the present invention seeks to provide a run-off device which can reliably prevent drop water from the outside of the motor casing from penetrating into the inside of the casing.